The subject matter of this invention relates to coating compositions which have the desirable and unexpected property of curing at low temperatures. The compositions utilize certain polyaziridinyl adducts in combination with a dicarboxylic acid anhydride or a polyfunctional material having more than one group per molecule which is reactive with the aziridinyl group.
Known coating compositions which contain coreactive materials, such as an epoxy resin and a curing agent, normally require the application of heat to cure same and are commonly referred to as thermosettable. In many instances curing it an exothermic reaction, e.g. polyepoxides, polyesters, polyurethanes, etc., which aids in the curing reaction. While some such coating compositions may be cured at room temperature or even as low as 50.degree. F., there is an unfilled need for coating compositions which will cure at temperatures below 50.degree. F.
Bulbenko et al. in U.S. 3,329,674 and U.S. 3,479,337 disclose the preparation of certain aziridinyl compounds and their use with carboxyl containing polymers as elastomeric binders for solid rocket fuels.
Strother in U.S. 3,346,533 and U.S. 3,303,144 describes the use of bis[2-(1-azirdinyl)ethyl]benzene, certain other bis aziridines and N-(2-hydroxy akyl)aziridines (monofunctional) as useful in curing polyepoxide resins. Cures were effected at temperatures of 75.degree. F. or higher.